Angel and Discord
by Girl with the Fireheart
Summary: The two sisters, Angel and Discord, have lived alone together since they were five. Calm Angel and chaotic Discord are the very picture of normal siblings... except for the fact that they're two souls sharing the same body! Now they're in Heartland, stuck in the same class as Yuma! With twists and chaos in their future, it's going to be a heck of a ride! Rated T to be safe.


Angel and Discord

Chapter 1:

Girl with the Fireheart: So this fanfic doesn't revolve around duelling a lot, just as a heads up. This is set sometime before the world duelling carnival because that's the only area I see fit. I'm working hard on this story so please keep your reviews nice.

BTW: Sorry that Angel's and Discord's names don't fit in with the rest of the cast, I'll explain that in the story.

"Angel, do you really need to go to school? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" Discord asked, her voice dripping with unusual sweetness.

"Discord, you do realize that you're going to school with me?" I said aloud.

"Oh…" Discord said quietly.

I smirked as I fixed my dress. Discord could be a bit of an idiot sometimes. I sighed as I saw how my current hair and eyes didn't match it. A quick shake of my head and my eyes turned from green to blue, my hair from short spiky and violet to long and blonde.

"Angel! I don't want to go to school!" Discord wailed, her voice back to normal.

"Unlike you, I believe there is more to learn than basic maths, reading and writing and survival skills. And you can't keep chatting while I'm in class, or I won't be able to hear the teacher" I snapped, wondering if I could find a way to block out the second girl.

"This is going to be awful!" Discord screamed/wailed.

"If you'll shut up while I'm in class for a week than I promise we can pull some pranks" I sighed.

"You mean that? Like the drowning one?!" Discord squealed in excitement.

"Sure, as soon we get a swimming lesson we'll do the drowning one" I sighed.  
"Ok, as soon as you step into the school ground I'll be silent as our mother's grave!" Discord said excitedly.

"I don't mind you chatting, just not in class... and don't bring mother into this" I sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" Discord said and I could feel her salute.

I had finished getting ready so I left our home, silently chatting with Discord.

I could never chat with Dissy aloud; otherwise people will believe I'm skittso. For you see I am one of two souls trapped in the one body. My name is Angel and the second soul is Discord. Only I can hear Discord so that's why I often have to talk to her silently/mentally. Discord enjoys living up to her name and loves to pull pranks, sometimes shoving my soul out of the way to control the body (though she leaves as soon as the fun is over and I'm the one that get's punished). I on the other hand do not act like I was born for the sole purpose of chaos. We used to have parents but mom committed suicide (it was so hard having two daughters sharing the same body) and dad abounded us after that. So we took care of each other and we've continued like this for eight years. We did have proper names, our current names were actually nicknames from when we were little (Discord for her chaotic nature, Angel for my calm nature). We abounded our old names after dad abounded us, going by our nicknames.

Other than the whole: 'two souls in the same body' thing, we're pretty normal. Oh and we also have the ability to morph our body (I'm still trying to figure out why).

I arrived at school, silently chatting with Discord. I arrived at my new locker, already having my code sent to me along with my timetable. I unpacked my bag and headed for my homeroom. I looked cautiously around the classroom. Everyone looked normal and not too many looked like they carried a weapon with them. I gently fingered the golden closed lock tied to a chocker around my neck as I took to standing in a corner.

"Well... go on and talk to someone!" Discord barked.

"No way am I doing that!" I said to her mentally.

"Why?!"

"I don't know these people!"

"That's why you go up to them and TALK to them!"

"I'll do it later"

"Do it now"

"Later"

"Now"

"LATER"  
"NOW!"

"LATE – ER!"

"NEH- OW!"

I was about to snap back at her when a girl with green hair came up to me.

"Hi there!" she said cheerily.

"Hello..."

"Are you new?" she asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes" I replied fidgeting slightly under the eye contact.

"What's your name?" she asked with a grin.

"Angel..."

"I'm Tori Meadows! It's great to meet you!" she said with a grin.

"I like her!" Discord chirped.

"Come on and meet my friends! Bronk! Casewell! Cat! Flip!" Tori said dragging me over.

"Hey Tori!" a boy with dark blue hair said.

"I found a new student!" Tori said pulling me closer.

"Hello..." I said quietly.

"What's your flip side?" a short boy with a brown hair said.

"Pardon?" I asked staring at him.

"Flip!" Tori snapped.

"What's your angle?" the boy leered at me even though I was taller.

"What's with the creepy kid?" Discord whispered.

"Flip don't be so rude to the new girl!" a girl with grey hair said, batting the air in front of her like some strange cat.

"What? I'm only asking what her motive is!" the boy whined.

I took this opportunity to start edging away.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Tori giggled dragging me back.

"Hey do you like cats?" the girl with grey hair purred.  
"You still haven't my question!" brown hair pestered.

"These people are weird..." I said mentally to Discord.

"I like this Tori girl but the others..." Discord said quietly.

"HI EVERYONE!"

The group turned and saw a boy with black and red hair coming over.

"Hey Yuma!" a guy with black and green hair said.

"ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!" Discord suddenly screamed.

It takes years of mastery to not flinch or show any signs of emotion when Discord suddenly turns spastic and starts screaming.

"What?!" I mentally huffed.

Discord then started to say a string of incoherent babble that went something like: Ohmerggerrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddatdadegetvagherstfalvingdatger! (these moments make me wonder if she somehow get's drunk)

"What the hell was that?" I mentally asked her exasperated.

"Oh my god, there is a ghost following that guy!" she squealed in almost terror.

"SHHHHUURRRREEEE there is Discord" I said mentally.

I then noticed the group staring at me.

"Uh what?" I asked, wondering what I had missed in my moment of talking with Discord.

"Which school did you come from before?" Yuma asked.

"Uhhhhh... I don't remember the name" I said lamely (I seriously don't remember the name of the school I attended when I was five).

"Was it in Heartland?" Tori asked.

"Nope"

"In the state?"  
"Nope"

"In the country?"

"Nope"

"Was it even in this continent?"

"Nope"

"Was it even on planet earth?" Yuma said eyes wide.

"Of course it was" I snapped.

"What's your name by the way?" the girl with grey hair asked.

"I'm Angel" I said quietly.

"I'm Cathy but you can call me Cat!" grey haired said smiling.

"Sure..."  
"I'm Caswell!" blue hair said.

"I'm Yuma!" the guy that had barged in said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm Bronk and that's -" green and black haired started to say but was cut off.

"I'm Flip Turner and I'll be watching you _**very**_ closely!" the small one snarled with a strange raspy voice.

"Stalker huh? I've dealt with creeps before and I know exactly how to deal with them" I snarled back though with a lot more malice.

Before Flip could respond, the bell rang and the teacher arrived. Tori dragged me over to a desk so I was forced to sit with her.

"That Flip kid gives me the creeps" I said mentally to Discord.

...

...

...

"You're awfully silent"

"It's that ghost... he's hanging around that Yuma boy" Discord said, her voice full of tension.

"I don't see anything" I said, glancing over at Yuma who was sitting on the other side of Tori.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Alight then..."

Girl with the Fireheart: Lol, did that suck? I'm going to try not to rant so: follow because stuff will happen, fave if you like the stuff that happens and review about the stuff that happened...

BTW: Sorry if Flip seemed a bit out of character... I just want him to really hate Angel for now for some reason...

P.S. I'm terrible at coming up with filler chapters so I'm open to suggestions! Please send them in! (Though I may not do them if they conflict with what I have planned for the story).

Note: I may not always do it in Angel's point of view, sometimes it may be Discord's, sometimes maybe it'll be third person.


End file.
